


No Regrets

by Kitty_Savella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Savella/pseuds/Kitty_Savella
Summary: Fred and George have a long-overdue discussion.





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little snippet I wrote a little while back that I finally found the time to transfer over to the computer and post.

No Regrets

“Hey, George?”

“Nhnn…yeah, Fred?”

“Do you ever regret choosing this?”

George stopped moving and looked down at Fred, an unreadable expression on his face. “Do you?”

“Never.”

“Me either.”

“Urgh…good. You…uhn…should never…ooh…regret…oh…this.”

“Won’t. Ah…not ever!”

“Love you, Fred.”

“Mmmn…you, too, George.”


End file.
